An Unfair Bargain
by CrazyOtaku13
Summary: Under a spell, Natasha if forced to choose between becoming Loki's queen, or dying.


**A/N: Some 'fuck or die' for futurerustfuture-dust's birthday. I really wanted to write something for her cuz she's really awesome!**

She awoke with her mind in a fog. Morning or night, she was unsure. Hell, she didn't even know how long she was out for. Apparently, her quick reflexes and the gun kept under her pillow weren't enough to stop the kidnapper.

Natasha sat upright, finding herself on a cold, hard floor. Something in the air around her felt odd. Judging by the ornately patterned golden columns surrounding her, she wasn't in New York anymore…

"Did you sleep well, Agent Romanoff?" a taunting voice crooned.

Natasha didn't need to look around to know who the voice belonged to. Suddenly, the haziness clouding her brain was starting to make sense. "What kind of spell is this, Loki?" she bit, struggling to her feet. She was positive this was magic- hallucinogens and drugs never made her body feel this drained. They never made her feel horny, either. Natasha could feel how wet her panties were from beneath her black yoga pants.

"Something strong enough to tame a feisty warrior such as yourself," he smirked. "You shot me three times, by the way," he added. "Do you always greet late night guests with bullets to the heart?"

"What am I doing here, Loki?" she growled, ignoring his previous question. A quick scan of her surroundings told her that this was a throne room of some sort. Possibly Asgardian? She had never seen a curved throne like the one behind Loki before.

Loki approached her, scepter in hand. "I would like to strike a wager with you, Ms. Romanoff," he began.

"If you don't take me home, I'm gonna strike a certain someone…" she remarked, folding her arms across her chest. Her heart pounded against her chest, most likely another side effect of Loki's magic.

The god chuckled in amusement at the woman's comment. "Tell me, Natasha, would you rather be my Queen or die?"

"I think you know the answer, Loki."

"I wasn't finished," he warned her. "Become my Queen, or you and your newfound friends all die."

"How about you just take me home now before I have to kill you?" She prepared to give him a high kick to the chin, but he caught her foot before she could smack him. When his cold hand grabbed her ankle, Natasha felt a shock run through her body. Still hazy from whatever he had done to her, she stumbled backwards, moaning softly as her back smacked against the floor.

"I don't recall that being an option," he snarkily commented.

"What the hell do you need me to be your Queen for?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Isn't it obvious?" Loki wondered. He used his scepter to point towards the throne. "Asgard has a new ruler."

"Does Thor know about this?"

Loki rolled his eyes and knelt in between the red-head's legs.

Natasha subconsciously arched her back to bring her hips closer to Loki as a wave of fiery need overcame her.

"What will it be, Natasha?" He tossed his scepter aside and roughly grabbed her hips to pull her close. "A lifetime with me, or no life at all?"

Her body melted under the god's touch. Natasha always relied on her mind, but her brain was currently sending signals to the desperate region between her legs. She felt Loki's palms massaging her thighs and she was ready to give in right then and there. Thankfully, a tiny part of Natasha's brain could sense something fishy about her predicament. "The god of mischief!" she scoffed. "This is all a trick in and of itself!"

"I am afraid that I do not understand," Loki cockily grinned.

"You damn well know!" she snapped. "Does becoming your queen involve a quick fuck to seal the deal?"

"Well, it doesn't necessarily have to be _quick_."

Natasha felt a hard bulge hit her between her legs. Loki's laughter was enough to let her know just what her hips were grinding against. "This isn't even a wager at all…What kind of magic is this?"

"You can still choose death, if you like," Loki purred, tugging on her pants.

_Say 'death,' Romanoff, _she told herself. _He's fucking with your head!_

"I won't be offended." In one swift motion, her pants were gone, allowing for Loki to appreciate her lace panties.

She opened her mouth, but words failed her. The need to have him fill her grew more urgent. "K-!" she whimpered. If he didn't take her now, Natasha felt like she would die.

"What was that?" Loki playfully asked, slowly stripping her of the underwear.

"Fuck me!" she ordered.

"I believe our bargain involved you becoming my Queen…" Loki heard Natasha scowl and he chuckled. "Say that you will be my Queen…"

"_Fuck _me!" Natasha snarled, rubbing her wet pussy against the leather hiding the god's erection.

"'Fuck me, my _King_!'" Loki taunted.

Natasha bit down on her lip. He wasn't about to get _everything _he wanted from her… Until the pad of his thumb began tracing circles over her clit. _That_ was enough to break Natasha completely. She moaned, furiously rubbing her cunt over his hardness. "Fuck me, Loki!" she gasped. He added pressure against her sensitive nub and Natasha threw her head back. "My King!" she hissed. Before she could blink, Loki was already naked. She managed to get a look at his cock, long and thick. "Oh, _fuck_!" she cried as he teased her entrance with his tip. If this was what she was sentenced to deal with for eternity, then she was happily damned. "Loki, I said it!" She tried taking him in, but his hands firmly held her hips in place.

"One more time," he beckoned, flashing her a sinister smirk.

She narrowed her eyes at him, completely unamused in his toying with her. "My-" Loki surprised her by thrusting deep into her, bottoming out in one motion. "_King_!" Natasha moaned. "_Fuck!_" she hissed as he roughly pumped into her. "Oh, fuck, I'm gonna come!"

"Already? We just started," Loki reminded her. He leaned forward, allowing Natasha to grab his shoulders.

"Harder!" she demanded, wrapping her arms around him to claw at his back. His cock stretched her completely, filling her, and hitting all the right places. "Harder!" she groaned, already lost in the feeling of an orgasm nearing.

Loki obeyed, slamming his hips against hers. "So wet," he groaned. "My Queen."

The back of Natasha's head hit the ground as she felt the pressure inside her build. She felt ready to burst with pleasure at any given second. "Don't stop!" she begged him, holding onto him for dear life. "D-Don't-" Her plea was left unfinished as the shocks from her orgasm took over. All Natasha could do was hold him and exhale soft moans as her body began to shudder.

The god cried out as her walls gripped him tightly. He felt her heat build, making him moan just as loudly as Natasha. Loki's hips slowed as he was thrown off by her orgasm, but he eagerly picked up the pace when Natasha began screaming his name over and over. "Who am I?" he asked, repeatedly hitting the end of her.

"My…my King!" her hoarse voice proclaimed. "Oh, god…" Body sweating and heart racing, she felt her body gearing up for another powerful orgasm.

"Soon, darling, you will be all mine," Loki murmured, rocking his hips. "My Queen and my bride…"

Natasha had her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. She could care less about his rambling. Her release was the only thing on her mind.

"And we will _fuck_ from dusk until dawn…"

She hummed upon hearing him say 'fuck.' It aroused her in all the wrong ways.

"How long do you suppose it will take until you conceive?"

Thrown off guard by the question, her grip around his neck loosened. "Wha—_oh!_" Loki's entire length pulsed within her as he spilled his seed, forcing Natasha to come undone right along with him.

Loki breathlessly chuckled as he looked his mate in the eyes. "Aren't you glad my magic worked this well?" he teased. "Darling, you couldn't have asked me for death no matter how hard you tried to fight me." He pressed his mouth against hers, only to have the woman bite his tongue.

"One day, you're gonna stop being a tricky bastard…"

"Well, we have an eternity together, so I encourage you to try and break me of all my bad habits," he chuckled.

Natasha glowered. "There's no 'fine print' with you, is there?"

"I always have my way," he grinned, leaning in to nibble on her ear.

"Playing dirty…"

"Tell me, Natasha, if we were to play this game again, would you still choose me?"

Natasha mockingly laughed at his question. "You're gonna need a hell of a lot of magic to make me choose _you._"

"That can be arranged…" Loki kissed her jaw, humming as his hands caressed his queen's body.


End file.
